Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is a crossover between the Professor Layton series and Ace Attorney series of games and is set between the events of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (Pandora's Box ''in the European Version) and ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. It combines puzzles, courtroom action, and both styles of game play. In some parts of the game, you investigate crime scenes as Professor Layton (and sometimes as Phoenix) and use evidence found as Phoenix Wright to prove your client's innocence. The game was released in North America April 29th, 2014. WARNING: THE CONTENTS OF THE ARTICLE BELOW CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. Chapters: Prologue: "On a Dark and Stormy Night" (Layton) Prologue: "English Turnabout" (Wright) Chapter I: "Mysterious Labyrinthia" (Layton) Chapter II: "The Fire Witch" (Wright) Chapter III: "The Great Witch" (Layton) Chapter IV: "The Golden Court" (Wright) Chapter V: "A Taste of Despair" (Layton) Chapter VI: "Secrets of the Underground Ruin" (Layton) Chapter VII: "The Story's End" (Layton) Chapter VIII: "The Final Witch Trial" (Wright) Chapter IX: "The Last Inquisitor" (Wright Epilogue: "The First Story" (Wright) There are a total of 82 puzzles (12 can be found in the special episodes that are unlocked after completing the main game). Prologue (Layton): Carmine Accidenti, a former student of Layton's, drives very recklessly as the game begins, with a young woman by the name of Espella in the seat next to him. They are being chased by a group of flying "witches." The witches make a pair of statues move, and they punch the window on Carmine's side of the car out, thus wrecking the car and injuring Carmine. After a while, Espella regains consciousness and rushes to Carmine's side. Carmine says for her to go without him. Espella hesitates, but runs off to the man that Carmine told her to if anything happened to him, Hershel Layton. Meanwhile, at Layton's office, Luke and Layton are having a conversation about witch trials. Layton explains that people believed there were witches, but no one really used magic. As they look out of the window at the rainy sky, a plane passes by. In that very plane sat Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, his assistant. But as that was happening, something that no one was aware of was occurring. . . There was a witch circling a tall building, searching for none other than Espella. Meanwhile, Layton tells Luke to Luke to look at the bookshelf, and there, Luke finds a puzzle (Puzzle 1). After the puzzle is solved, just as Layton and Luke are about to leave their office and go to their home, they hear a knock on the door. They let that person in, and it is someone the have never seen before. . . Espella. She walks in and explains that she has a letter for them, a letter from Carmine Accidenti. The professor reads this letter, and it explains who this woman is. The "key" to solving the mystery of a town called Labyrinthia, where logic is a foreign concept, and where the witch trials still exist. It tells how Carmine figured out that there was a mystery in the town, and how he was caught trying to solve it. Carmine says that the puzzle is beyond his powers to solve, and that witches are after Espella. Layton promises to protect her and help here in any way he can, but then she speaks of something called the Story. Espella thinks she's still in Labyrinthia, where she's from. Layton and Luke explain that she is in London, England, and wonder what the Story is. So Espella hands them a book titled Historia Labyrinthia, and as they gaze upon it, the words started moving. The story was changing, and they were now a part of it. Luke and Layton lock up every door and window in the house, but, Luke opens a window to get a bird inside, away from the rain. But Luke unknowingly has drawn a witch in, and said witch takes Espella, leaving the office a mess. Layton and Luke set out to search for her, and find Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton (a detective and a constable) standing on the sidewalk beside the River Thames. Layton and Luke asks why they were there and they explain that they are investigating something in the park and tell Luke and Layton to go and have a look (don't go just yet, tap on Barton and you'll get Puzzle 2). When they do, they find a car in a tree with a hand print on the hood. The professor deduces that the only hand big enough to make that mark is on the statue in the park, but the only way that mark could be made is if the statue took the spear he was holding out of it's right hand-for the hand print on the car was made by a right hand (before being able to investigate the scene you must solve Puzzle 3). And so, they take their leave. On going back they find out from Constable Barton that a bunch of people dressed up in weird costumes were walking across the bridge a moment ago, and the professor believes that these people may be the witches and perhaps Espella, too. When they arrive, they find Espella's red cloak and a weird symbol on the wall, thus beginning Puzzle 4. Once the puzzle was solved, a door opened up in the wall, and on entry, they find Espella, tied up and on the floor. This is when Puzzle 5 begins. Once Puzzle 5 was solved, they get Espella upon her feet, and find a witch drawing closer and closer toward them. Layton has a plan though, and it is gotten ready fast. Luke had been dressed in Espella's cloak, and had tiny stilts on (with shoes on the ends) his feet, which fooled the witches. Espella had escaped on a boat traveling down the River Thames. But back on the bridge, after the witches had departed, the book, Historia Labyrinthia, sucked Layton and Luke into it. More chapters will be added soon. Category:3DS Layton Games